thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Way to Be Bad
Better Way to Be Bad is the third song of season nine of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the eighth episode Frenemies. It marks the first time that Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek sing in the show. Lyrics : Glow :: I think I know a way that we can grow :: Time to try something new, something better :: No more solo, trust is the way to go :: And all we need to do is work together : Lord Tirek: Ah, please! :: No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say :: I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two : Queen Chrysalis: Ha! :: Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay :: How bad you got your rear end handed to you : Glow :: It's time to try a better way to be bad : Lord Tirek: groans : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Do we really need a better way to be bad? : Glow :: United as one : Chrysalis :: Teamwork? Please, what a fad : Glow :: Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: Let's go, begin, this time we're gonna win : Chrysalis :: The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say : Glow :: I know you're in, I think I see a grin : Tirek :: For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay : Glow :: This time, we've got a better way to be bad : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad : Glow :: United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad : Tirek :: If we say "okay", would you just go away? : Glow :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: We want to break their friendship :: We want to make them weak :: You want revenge on Starlight :: You want that huge physique :: So let's increase our chances :: By working as a team :: To crush our enemies to dust :: And laugh as they all scream! : All: evilly : Tirek :: I think I see a better way to be bad : Chrysalis :: Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad : Glow :: No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three : All :: Then you'll see a better way to be bad : increases : Cozy Glow: Wait! :: This is my thing, a better way to be bad : Chrysalis :: You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! : Glow :: Hey! This is my song! : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Sorry, not any longer! : All :: A better way to be bad : Glow :: Now you're making me mad : Tirek :: Won't the ponies be sad? : Chrysalis :: That would make me so glad : All :: Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Trivia * Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Songs